the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Celebrates Valentine's Day
Harry Smith Celebrates Valentine's Day is an episode of The Bully, first aired in February 2016. Plot Harry Smith wakes up on the morning of Valentine's Day, wishing he had a girlfriend. Grace Smith comes up to his bedroom with four red envelopes. He smiles as he opens them. When he opens the last one, inside it reads "FOOLED YA! From the legendary Jamie Wallace". He farts with laughter, then wonders who the three mystery girls who have a crush on him are. Harry goes onto Headbook and updates his status, saying "Is anyone a bad enough dude to admit they sent me a Valentine's card?". A few minutes later, Millie Kennedy sends a message saying that she was one of them. This excites him for a potential relationship with her. She then reveals that Zoe Kennedy also sent him a card, as she secretly has a crush on him, despite her hatred. Afterwards, Harry goes into the living room. Just as he is about to let off a huge fart, he overhears Grace and Liam Smith talking about success in the kitchen. Not long later, he hears mention of Valentine's cards! He figures out that they are discussing how it went with giving Harry and James Smith fake Valentine's cards. Harry walks into the kitchen and does a huge fart; some diarrhoea flies out of his boxers. Liam sends him to his room. Meanwhile, Morten Larsen and Asbjørg Fjelde walk to Moonbucks, holding hands. They meet up with Edvard Andersson and Annabella Nylund, who were waiting for them to arrive. They start talking about romance. Morten then explains how he reeled out Valentine's gifts from Angus Gibson's house. The others laugh; Asbjørg then brings up the idea of visiting Harry and David Marshall "for the lols". The episode then cuts to Harry turning the sofa in the living room into a bed. He grabs the quilt, bed sheet, pillows and puts the contents onto the sofa. He lies under the quilt and relaxes while watching Zapper Rapper. Not long later, he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door, and finds Morten, Asbjørg, Edvard and Annabella asking him if he wants to hang out. He says okay, and Asbjørg tells him they will pick up David and they'll head to Colham Park. The five head to David's house. He runs out and does a big fart. Edvard almost falls with shock, but Annabella stops him from doing so, much to Morten's relief. They advance to the park and have fun. Afterwards, Mae MacDonald and Louisa McIntyre come up to Harry and David; the former says "Did you get any Valentine's cards, Harry and David?". Both of them boast about getting four each, but then Mae laughs and shows the pair her twelve Valentine's cards; they scream "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!". After the credits, Bjørn Henriksen is shown to be walking with his new girlfriend Ingeborg Rasmussen. Trivia *The line "is anyone a bad enough dude to admit they sent me a Valentine's card?" is a reference to the "Are you a bad enough dude to...?" meme. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes